


Milk and Honey

by strayminho



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, igot7
Genre: F/M, seriously, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayminho/pseuds/strayminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The truth is, the stars are falling, babe<br/>And I'd never ever thought that I would say<br/>I'm afraid of the life that I have made, I have made.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Honey

Bambam has been away from his home for awhile now. He's lost count on how long exactly, but he's assuming close to three years. He's been in his group for two years, and he trained for around a year. So it's no surprise he's missing home a lot of the time. It's not like he never sees his family, because sometimes he does. Every year in fact, but it's such a short time, a week at most if he's lucky. 

Bambam also misses his girlfriend, who does happen to live near his work area. She lives just a few miles from JYPE building, which is nice. He doesn't get to live with her, because JYP believes he should stay in the dorm with the boys where it's easier to contact him.

They just came back home after a leg of a tour, and the ending to the leg wasn't the best. They did have fun, but the fun came with a price. Not naming any names, Bambam did own up to mistakes he had made on video, and even Yugyeom. Yugyeom happened to get out of his trouble with managernim, but Bambam didn't get off so easily, and it was tearing him apart. 

He knew he did wrong, and the manager and all crew, even his members knew he was sorry. But Bambam wasn't given the chance to apologize properly to those he hurt. He doesn't blame the people making the comments, but he cannot handle the _really_ bad ones, the ones where they threaten his life. They tell Bambam he should just kill himself, and he doesn't understand how people who he has given his everything to - people so important to him and his life - his baby birds - how could they just write Bambam off like this? How can they tell him he shouldn't be alive? He couldn't take it all. 

But once his mother called him, his thoughts could not intrude his conversation with her. She calls daily no matter what she is doing, makes sure Bambam is okay, and asks about his day. He cannot tell her he's been over thinking every little comment made towards him. He can't question whether or not the comments are right, he can't think about how the fight and struggle is no worth staying around for. He can't put all of this on his mother who cares so much. He knows she cares for his well being and he can tell her anything, but he knows it's all nonsense in his head, so he avoids the topic on the phone with her. 

But Bambam calls his girlfriend instead. She always makes things better for him. 

Over the phone, when she answers the phone, she can tell Bambam needs to be comforted. He never directly says it to anyone, she thinks it's a pride thing. But she knows from his tone when he calls her, knows that he's holding in something that's bothering him. 

And she breaks through his act, only taking a few sweet, caring words from her for him to break down. 

All of the members are out doing a show without him, by his request, saying he couldn't face everyone yet. But JYP was there at the dorms, scheduling a few things. He was talking to Bambam about it, but left when he got a call from his mother. Bambam was so shook and his crying only got louder and sadder as he explained how he felt to his girlfriend.

JYP had no idea he'd be hearing Bambam crying this hard and loud. He hasn't heard Bambam cry since maybe the second week of his training, so this was surprising to him. The things Bambam was saying mixed with how hard he was crying hurt even his heart, so he had to take action. He entered the room, acting against his own restrictions and brought the sobbing, curled up boy into his embrace, agreeing to take him to his girlfriend's house. 

Managernim didn't stay around after dropping Bambam off at her house, because he didn't need to. Bambam could take his time. And he wasted no time rushing inside to his girlfriend, immediately dropping to his knees when she caught him in her embrace. 

It wasn't natural to see Bambam in such a state he was in, but given the circumstances he was under, there wasn't another way to act for him. He needed comfort from her and he also missed his family, so he was in a dilemma. He couldn't be sent over to his home because their schedule was so tight, so he was glad his partner was here for him. 

Eventually, she got Bambam to lay with her in her bed, facing each other so he knew he wasn't alone. 

"Tell me what will ease you," she says with no force behind her voice. 

"Do that thing, where you rub my back..." Bambam says with the quietest voice she has heard him use to this day. And she new exactly what he meant. She began dragging her fingers slowly and very lightly down and around his back, tracing every muscle and curve. But it wasn't enough for Bambam, so he removed his shirt so he could feel it against his skin and not through his shirt. 

It was a cool temperature in her room, and Bambam loved the feeling. Soon enough, his eyes were closed as he spoke what bothered him. He told her first about how homesick he's been. He did say these things over the phone, but he was hysterical and knew she couldn't understand well enough. Now, he was calmed, although he was still hiccuping a bit. 

He carried on to talk about how he's been reading the comments he's been receiving on social media, and how his own ahgases were hurting his heart, and that's where he started to cry again. This time it was just a soft sob, curling his body into his comforting girlfriend who was still rubbing his back how he liked. She continued to calm Bambam, letting him tell her everything. 

"I don't want them hating me, it was a mistake. I don't want them to replace me.." He spoke quietly, "I love them with everything in me."

After the words came out of Bambam's mouth, sleep soon took over his body, and she wiped the tears from her boyfriend's face, letting him catch sleep he hasn't been getting. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HURT ME SO I'M SORRY. I couldn't end it properly so excuse that it stopped there.


End file.
